


Pleasure Program

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Demisexual Alex is demisexual, Holodeck Character, Holodecks/Holosuites, I love it when Jean-Luc finds things inappropriate but secretly not so inappropriate, M/M, Pansexual Picard is pansexual, Quark (Star Trek) - Freeform, Sex, Speedos, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Alex takes giving feedback very seriously.





	Pleasure Program

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is set shortly before the [fourth part of my In These Arms series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3420239?view_full_work=true).

_U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E_

_Holodeck_

 

 

Alex leaned back on his beach chair, typed a few more observations into the PADD he was holding and was just about to start a new paragraph when the holodeck doors opened behind him.

"Alexander?" Picard called out.

"Over here!"

Picard slowly walked up to him. "This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Yup. It's a holosuite program I'm testing for Quark."

Picard frowned. "Quark sent you this? Did you check for invasive side programs?"

"Yup. I had Geordi do just that."

"Did he find anything?"

"He found a whole bunch of stuff, but don't worry - he deleted it all before it could even _try_ to do any damage to the computer."

Picard looked around. "What exactly is it you are supposed to test here?"

"I have to give some overall feedback on whether it makes sense to sell this to human Starfleet officers on long-term deep space missions."

"But why a beach program? Starships have all kinds of beach programs already."

"This is a beach _pleasure_ program - for adults only. It's evening now, so most of the action has moved into that beach house over there, but during daytime this beach gets busy. If you know what I mean."

Picard frowned. "Are you telling me this is a sex program?"

"Yup."

"And you were trying it out?" Picard's voice tightened.

Alex rolled his eyes. "I was just looking at its functionality."

"I don't think I want to imagine how _that_ went," Picard remarked grumpily.

"Do you really think I'd bang holograms?"

"No, but it's still inappropriate."

"It's not that different from what I used to look at when I worked in that strip club bar," Alex said. "I'll show you, okay?" He looked up at the sky. "Computer? Restart program during daytime."

The scenery around them changed into a beach during the day that was filled with naked humans lying on towels in pairs or more who were indeed rather busy - and not exactly caring about those who walked around and watched what they were doing.

"This really has Quark's holosuites written all over it," Picard said dryly.

"Keep in mind it's for younger human Starfleet officers - Quark only sent it to me because he knew I wouldn't get distracted by any kind of wish to try it out. All he wants to know is whether this version is a) good and b) fully holosuite-to-holodeck-compatible."

"Couldn't he simply have asked an engineer aboard Deep Space Nine?" Picard complained and stepped aside in order to allow two men in rather tight speedos to walk past.

"Sure, but he needs some direct holodeck feedback as well." Alex glanced at Picard. "You like it, don't you?"

Picard looked back at him. "I still think it's inappropriate."

"That's why you were just staring at these guys and their butts, huh?"

"I was _not_ staring."

"Of course not," Alex grinned and stood up from his beach chair. "Why don't you change into your speedos as well and we check this program out together? You have a lot more holodeck technology expertise than I do."

"I don't know... what if someone walks in or sees that this program is running?"

"Quark wouldn't have much of a reputation on the holosuite sex program market if his programs didn't respect privacy, now would he? Anyone who checks the logs sees a boring conference. Also, this program locks the holodeck by default - you were only allowed in because I told it in advance that you were."

Picard looked at a rather attractive and also rather naked woman nearby. "Hmm... a short tour might be helpful indeed..."

"Now _that's_ the spirit."


End file.
